callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domination
Domination is a multiplayer game mode featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The objective of Domination is to own all of the control points on the map. There are usually at least three of these control points scattered around the map, and are usually found in key strategic locations. To capture a control point, a player must stand near it for 10 seconds with no enemies nearby to capture it for the player's team. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and World at War Team score Points to win: 200 (However the team with the highest overall score wins the match.) 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. There is no time limit. Individual XP In Domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 5 XP (10 XP if the killer or the victim was capturing or defending a flag). * Assist: 1 XP (Call of Duty 4) or 1-4 XP, depending on the amount of damage dealt (World at War) * Capture a flag: 15 XP Kills and assists are nothing special. Kill an enemy and receive 5 points. Shoot a player that a teammate kills and get awarded 1 point. The capturing of a flag is rather simple as well, but can be difficult if both teams are fighting for the same flag. Simply approach a neutral or enemy-controlled flag. Once the player gets close enough to the flag to capture it, a progress bar will appear near the middle of the player's screen. It will fill up as long as there are no enemies in the capture zone. The more teammates that are also within capturing range of the flag, the faster it will fill up. Every five seconds, each team's overall score will go up one point for each flag. It's best to only hold two of the three flags because this forces the other team to spawn at the one flag that they have captured so the player will always know where they are coming from. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops Team score Points to win: 200 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. Individual XP In domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 50 XP * Assist: 10 XP(10-40 XP in Black Ops) * Capture a flag: 150 XP * Kill an attacker (Defense!) +50 XP bonus * Kill a defender (Offense!) +50 XP bonus In Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops, Domination is a bit different. Now, the player gets 150 XP for capturing a flag. The player also receive the points if they help to capture a flag. Other than that, it is basically the same as in previous games. Killing an enemy while either the killer or the killed are near a flag will give a 50 XP bonus: either "Offense" (Kill a flag defender) or "Defense" (Kill a flag taker). Unlike other game modes, there are no challenges linked to winning this game mode in Modern Warfare 2. In Black Ops, however, there are a few challenges related to it. Players can play a Hardcore version via the Hardcore Mosh Pit playlist in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Domination is mostly unchanged from previous games, but with one effective difference: capturing a flag now grants one point towards a pointstreak for the player who captures it. Just like Modern Warfare 2, there are no challenges associated with this game mode. Modern Warfare 3 also features a Hardcore Ricochet version on its own playlist. As of the April 1st, 2013 playlist update the gamemode is now call Do u even cap, bro? This was only for April Fool's Day and has since been reverted. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Domination returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the basic rules remaining virtually unchanged, with one major difference. There are now two rounds of five minutes each instead of one round with no time limit. Teams switch spawns between rounds and all captured flags become neutral. Also, certain events now add to scorestreaks. These are: *'Kill': 100 Points *'Assist': 25 to 75 Points *'Capture Neutral Flag': 50 Points *'Capture Neutral B Flag: '''200 Points *'Capture an enemy flag': 200 Points *'Kill an attacker': +25 Point bonus *'Kill a defender': +25 Point bonus *'Kill while capturing a flag': 200 Points A good way to protect your own flags is to trap the area around the flag. An example of that would be is to place a bouncing betty or a Claymore around or on the flag point that is under your control, any player that does not see the trap will suffer damage and or be defeated and forced to respawn in another location. Another great way to protect your owned flags is to place a charge of C4 in the desired flag point 'for example Flag C' and when your team leader calls out " We're losing Charlie", detonate your C4 in zone C and the crisis is now averted unless the enemy happens to have flak jacket equipped. A good way to defend the B Flag is to place a tactical insertion in a hidden area near B Flag and keep spamming C4, SMAW, and Grenade Launchers at the enemy while they are trying to capture the B Flag. When you die or run out of explosives, you will spawn at the spot where the tactical insertion was in place so you can keep control of the B Flag. Trivia *To prevent boosting lobbies, from ''Modern Warfare 2 onwards the match ends in a draw if all flags are not held within five minutes. Gallery Domination .jpg|Loading screen for a game of Domination on Sub Base. WaW Playlist Domination.png|''World at War'' game mode picture. ELITE_Domination.png|''Black Ops''' domination logo. MW3 objective gamemode.png GIGN flag.jpg|A point captured by the GIGN in Modern Warfare 3. Domination blank flag MW3.jpg|An uncaptured flag. MW3 Domination Tips.png|''MW3'' Domination tips seen in an ELITE e-mail. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes